Esboços de um sonho
by SatsumeReturns
Summary: Sonhos não passam de realidades perfeitas, não existem nem podem ser realizados ou pelo menos era assim que pensava nossa heroina ate conhecer a causa de seus sonhos
1. Prólogo

Esboços de um sonho

Já sonhou com alguma coisa na qual acreditava piamente até que o tempo a obrigou a esquecer? Desejou que algo inacreditável mudasse o rumo do seu destino mesmo que por algumas horas? Sonhou com um amor absoluto, em alcançar as estrelas ou até mesmo encontrar seu príncipe encantado?

Idiota.

Não confunda sonhos com realidades pois cada qual é apenas um. Não pense em alcançar estrelas pois esse é o dever dos astronautas. Não acredite em príncipes encantados eles não passam de contos de fadas. Não procure um amor absoluto, eles são como elefantes cor-de-rosa, só aparecerão quando o pintarmos.

Sonhos não passam de um esboço, esboços de realidades simples e perfeitas; não existem. Não podem ser realizados.

Apesar de tal palavras parecerem frias, insensíveis ou até inverdades ouça o que eu lhes digo. Por mais perfeito um sonho possa parecer, você sempre terá que acordar. Não adianta nos escondermos atrás de muralhas invisíveis quando cedo ou tarde elas serão derrubadas e inevitavelmente teremos de enfrentar o que se tornou nosso maior medo- sonhos não cumpridos.

Mas o que vocês pensam não é da minha conta, ou tampouco me interessa. Já aprendi a minha lição e hoje com meus 23 anos, sou uma "repórter" em carreira promissora, vivo num apartamento de tamanho razoável com todo o conforto necessário e tenho o melhor companheiro que alguém pode desejar, meu gato, Buyo.

Mas como nem tudo é perfeito ultimamente aquilo que vocês crentes chamam de destino me obrigou a pensar em diversas coisas...rever várias das minhas teorias...


	2. Capítulo 1

Lá estava eu sentada em um desses ridículos meios de transporte públicos. "Confortavelmente" alojada entre uma velhinha (que devia ter presenciado a ressurreição de Cristo) e uma criança que tinha uma voz mais aguda que taquara rachada ... Tentava em vão evitar as perguntas da velha caduca enquanto perdia descaradamente a discussão mais ridícula da minha vida, O Barney é roxo ou rosa?

Se até agora, caro leitor, vossa senhoria ainda não notou o quanto odeio esse tipo de transporte, aqui declaro, em plena consciência de meus atos, e suas possíveis conseqüências, que eu odeio TODO e QUALQUER meio de transporte público, Principalmente essa lata velha na qual fui obrigada a pisar com meu lindo pezinho tamanho 38.

Por que invariavelmente todo e qualquer meio de transporte coletivo, que tenha a graça de minha presença, está sempre lotado? E onde diabos, vivem essas pessoas que obviamente não conhecem o significado da palavra desodorante? E principalmente: o que em nome do pai estou fazendo aqui?

Destino vocês diriam... Pois eu digo Maldição!

Já passara do meu horário de saída e mais uma vez eu me encontrava no décimo andar terminando um artigo de última hora. Finalmente, satisfeita com o desfecho da história, me levanto, pego o elevador e entro no carro. Mas, para minha surpresa ele não liga.

Merda. Duas vezes merda.

Por que será que eu sempre espero o carro quebrar para mandar fazer a vistoria?

Ótimo! Maravilha!

Agora vou ter que pegar um daqueles pesadelos ambulantes para ir para casa, demorando no mínimo duas horas parando a cada esquina. Sinceramente...quem em sã consciência inventaria um meio de transporte tão fora de mão? Claro que isso exclui a genialidade em pessoa, que sequer consta na pesquisa avançada do google!

De qualquer modo... fato era que devido a um ser desconhecido eu me encontrava agora naquele fatídico ônibus pensando na vida, ou pelo menos tentando.

Pensava em quantas pessoas minha ascendente carreira já tinha empurrado para um final feliz. Quantos artigos meus tinham resultado em novos casais. Quantas vezes eu procurei por alguém especial que simplesmente não apareceu.

Pensava na felicidade, e se ela era possível por mais que um dia inteiro. Esboçava feliz algo que me prometi não mais pensar.

Foi nesse momento de completa abstração que meus olhos encontram-se com outros dois, inesperados. Segundos se arrastam e me sinto como se flutuando, completamente hipnotizada por aquela estranha coloração na íris.

Sem querer lembro de um desenho, um esboço, um sonho.

Levanto-me desesperada e aperto o botão de parada mesmo sabendo que ainda faltam sete pontos para a minha rua. Recolho minha bolsa e sem nem ao menos me despedir da velha, saio correndo porta a fora.

Meus joelhos tremem e meu sistema pulmonar parece que esqueceu de funcionar. Volto a correr enquanto procuro coragem para olhar para trás, pelo menos uma última vez, e desmascarar aquela ilusão que por tanto tempo esperei que fosse verdade.

Conto até cem e, sem diminuir o ritmo, procuro fixar meus olhos novamente naqueles orbes espantosamente expressivos. Não os encontro. Aumento a velocidade, não quero mais pensar nem esperar. Não quero mais sonhar.

Na pressa acabo esquecendo da existência de postes em Tóquio, problema rapidamente resolvido quando colido com um deles. Minha cabeça gira e me sinto tonta. Quero chorar, mas não posso. Um idiota começa a rir da minha cara mas quando levanto a cabeça para lhe mandar aquele lugar me deparo com seus olhos e perco a fala. Eram a cópia exata do desenho que havia feito há oito anos atrás.

Já em casa reviro todas as caixas de tralha que encontro pela frente. Sei que só conseguirei dormir quando encontrar aquilo que procuro. Deixo de jantar e continuo buscando, fazem três horas desde o momento que comecei. Sinto minha cabeça pesar.

Segundos se transformam em minutos e estes em horas. Estou coberta de poeira e já revirei cerca de 45 caixas. Minha casa está um caos. Abro o que parece ser o milésimo álbum de fotografias e na última pagina encontro o que tanto procuro.

Um desenho feito por uma garota de quinze anos que acabara de perder o pai. Uma garota que quando mais nova sonhara com um príncipe que aparecia para ela todas as noites. Uma garota que se apaixonou por um sonho.

A garota caros leitores, vocês já devem ter adivinhado que era eu. Quanto ao "príncipe", somente o encontrei uma vez, e o resultado disso foi um belo galo roxo.


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Finalmente satisfeita, ignoro a bagunça daquilo que um dia foi um apartamento e me recolho a insignificância de minha cama.

Três horas da manhã

Um dia infernal me aguardava e eu sequer conseguia pregar os olhos!

Quatro horas

Definitivamente eu precisava dormir! Ninguém merece olheiras numa sexta feira!

Cinco e meia

Patético...

Seis

Daqui a meia hora vai tocar o despertador

Seis e Meia

Silêncio...

Oi? Despertadooor ? Não era pra você estar me acordando? Cadê essa merda de celular? PQP! Era só o que me faltava!

Procuro em vão pelo meu Blackberry e quando concluo que é uma revolução das maquinas desisto e finalmente sigo para o trabalho.

* * *

><p>Se você não trabalha para um revista ou jornal não tente entender o que se passava na "Cama de Gato" hoje. Era dia de entregar as matérias para a revisão final, cobrir o último encontro de "Química Explosiva" e decidir os tópicos a serem abordados na edição de dezembro.<p>

Vocês, alienados, prestem atenção que eu irei explicar apenas uma vez!

Cama de gato é uma revista que foca no entendimento dos parceiros, nosso público alvo são homens e mulheres de 20 a 40 anos, solteiros, namorando, ou recém casados, não faz muita diferença por que o problema da raça feminina ser superior e os homens serem incapazes de nos entender e se expressarem, permanece.

Então a nossa revista procura "ajudar" essas pessoas abrindo nossos olhos para o que se passa na mente do sexo oposto. Nossa fama se deve principalmente aos assuntos chulos e banais, mas às vezes publicamos algo decente também.

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e sou responsável por duas das colunas mais famosas da revista – Batalha dos Sexos e Química Explosiva. Antigamente eu escrevia apenas BS que consistia basicamente nisso mesmo que a cabecinha limitada de vocês pensou.

Um tópico era lançado na edição anterior e eu passava um mês submersa entre cartas de leitores e algumas entrevistas, até que por fim as duas pessoas de discurso mais inflamado recebiam uma copia da coletânea com meus comentários nada ácidos e incentivadores de lenha na fogueira, e esses dois podiam apresentar seu parecer final. Simples não?

Pois é, nunca tivemos nenhum problema, pelo menos não até uma certa edição que tratava sobre "motivos plausíveis para trair alguém". Nesse dia as coisas desandaram um pouco...

No dia da entrega do parecer final, que geralmente acontece via email, no máximo via correio para pessoas retrógradas; os nossos candidatos ambos, preste bem atenção, AMBOS resolveram entregar pessoalmente na agência!

E como Murphy existe, e impera sobre toda e qualquer divindade, esses dois resolveram fazer isso no mesmo horário e pegaram o mesmo elevador para fazê-lo.

Calma, não se empolgue! Não me venha com toda a sua filosofia de comédia romântica mancomunando que o destino armou o encontro merecido e blábláblá...

Sim, o elevador parou

OHHHH

Mas ele parou por que nós da revista o fizemos parar.

AHA! Tomem essa crentes do destino!

Acontece que quando os dois entraram na recepção, um seguido do outro, e solicitaram se encontrar com a minha pessoa eu vi uma oportunidade de ouro! Em segundos contatei minha gerente e após garantirmos pela câmera de segurança que havia apenas os dois no elevador acionamos o freio de emergência.

Lógico que tranqüilizamos nossas vítimas e garantimos que em menos de 40 minutos a luz voltaria (aham), que teríamos bombeiros a postos e, como somos legais, deixamos também que eles soubessem que a conversa da cabine estava sendo monitorada, tudo nos conformes para evitar um processo.

E então foi só uma questão de tempo.

Sango e Mirok se entenderam logo de cara, eram atraentes solteiros e estavam presos num elevador sem muito que fazer, então nada mais esperado que um mínimo de cordialidade e interesse. Isso pelo menos até eles descobrirem o motivo que os levou a se encontrarem ali.

Posso garantir que não foi nada bonito. Ouvi combinações de palavrões que nunca havia imaginado, e olha que nesse quesito sou bem criativa.

O casal se encontrava absolutamente possesso, quase optamos para que a "luz voltasse" mais cedo tamanha era a discussão. Mas aos poucos em meio aquela confusão, foram brotando algumas verdades esclarecedoras, e eles, se entenderam, arrisco dizer que bem até de mais!

Quando saíram do elevador, levemente corados, desgrenhados e com falta de ar estávamos diante da primeiríssima coluna de "Química Explosiva".

Lógico que hoje não procedemos mais desse modo. Nossos candidatos selecionados estão plenamente cientes do "confronto", que acontece sempre no restaurante mais badalado da cidade, à custa da revista, é claro. Também estabelecemos algumas regrinhas básicas, como o fato de não se poder discutir sobre o tópico que os levou ao encontro, pelo menos não diretamente, senão quem paga a conta são eles mesmos.

Sim nós somos perversos, revista boazinha não tem ibope fofos.

A graça de química explosiva é justamente o fato que TUDO pode acontecer, desde o ódio total e absoluto, até um amor irracional. Porque convenhamos, tem que ser irracional pra se apaixonar assim por alguém que você SABE, que discorda de você em qualquer assunto que você considerou ultrajante o suficiente para gastar horas da sua vida escrevendo sobre ele.

Mas, voltando ao que interessa, hoje era um dia de caos total na Cama de Gato. E eu era uma repórter com muito sono. Muito sono mesmo. E olheiras gigantes. E sem celular. Resumindo, eu era uma repórter de MAU HUMOR. Do tipo saiam da frente ou vão se arrepender.

Mas estava tudo sob controle, meu expediente seria um pouco maior hoje, mas eu sairia mais cedo do escritório para cobrir o encontro, e se me organizasse direito teria tempo suficiente para um breve cochilo que em conjunto com um corretivo eficiente faria milagres na minha atual aparência.

Quando volto de um almoço magnífico e começo a pensar que talvez afinal meu dia não fosse ser tão ruim assim reparo no tumulto do andar; ou melhor, a falta dele!

- Hum... senhorita Kagome?

Me viro e observo minha secretária se escondendo por trás da baia tentando timidamente me entregar um bilhetinho. Logico que aquilo não podia ser boa coisa.

Dito e feito. Claro que Murphy não podia deixar passar mais uma oportunidade de fuder com a minha vida!

O bilhete era de uma mulher chamada Urasue ou pelo menos esse foi o pseudônimo que ela usou para escrever sua opinião acalorada na minha linda coluninha. Só que agora, vejam bem, a VACA, perdoem-me o vocabulário, resolveu que simplesmente tinha um compromisso mais importante do que terminar aquilo que ela mesma começou!

Fiquei possessa!

Isso nunca aconteceu antes! Ainda mais no caso dessa sujeitinha! Quando foi ela mesmo que me escreveu sugerindo/implorando o tópico da próxima edição contanto toda a história de sua triste e patética falta de confiança no namorado que eu não tinha o menor interesse em saber!

Eu hein! Só concordei em fazer o tópico porque achei que tinha potencial!

Depois acabou que essa tal mulher, apesar de se achar a última coca cola do deserto, pelo menos sabia expressar sua opinião e como ela obviamente estava empolgada com o tema achei que não teria problema em escolher ela para ir para o Q.E.

Mas nãoooooooooo! Mesmo sabendo a uma semana do encontro do dia de hoje ela me avisa agora! Faltando 5 horas pra porcaria do jantar! Como diabos eu iria arranjar uma substituta nesse meio tempo?

Eu precisava de alguém que não só tivesse a mesma opinião da VACA, mas que, além disso, soubesse elaborar e contra argumentar tendo um mínimo de inteligência pra entender se o "oponente" resolvesse ser subjetivo, e pelo o que o tal de Taisho tinha escrito, eu tinha que contar com essa possibilidade.

Então, o que vocês acham? A lingerie reduz a mulher a um papel submisso?

* * *

><p>Apesar de não ter tirado seu tão necessário cochilo, Kagome se olhava no espelho com orgulho. Mais uma vez a produção havia trabalhado um verdadeiro milagre. Ok, talvez não um milagre, ela era afinal uma mulher atraente, mas uma ajudinha profissional às vezes ajuda a destacar isso.<p>

Ela estava absolutamente arrebatadora, apesar do tom levemente róseo das faces que não tinham nada a ver com excesso de bulsh. Sua roupa era afinal um pouco mais reveladora do que se sentia confortável, mas não haveria modo melhor para incitar a conversa na direção que seria mais interessante para os leitores.

Não era como se ela estivesse realmente usando uma lingerie de verdade! Ela era uma profissional! Não faria um jogo tão sujo. Ela estava apenas usando um vestido curto, de seda, rendado nos lugares certos, e preto, e... ok, não era uma lingerie tá! Mas era perigosamente próximo a isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem a demora XD!<strong>

**Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco má e parado numa hora inesperada...**

**Mas eu gosto de reviews hehehehhe... Ok então talvez tenha sido um plano diabólico!**

**Nao posso dizer q me sinto reaaalmente culpada... acho q agora vcs vao se sentir obrigados a escrever p/mim**

**Será?**


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

- Então esta pronta?

- Ainda não tenho muito certeza...

- Eu sei que é diferente do que você está acostumada mais vai dar tudo certo! Também não é como se você tivesse outra opção...

- Nossa valeu! Me sinto beem melhor agora!

* * *

><p>Ela já aguardava no restaurante, próxima a mesa aonde aconteceria o encontro. E estava receosa, o que por si só já era fora do comum, Kagome nunca fora de se preocupar em como agir enquanto trabalhava, ela tinha um dom de fazer as pessoas se sentirem a vontade e as coisas simplesmente aconteciam naturalmente.<p>

Mas dessa vez algo em sua intuição simplesmente lhe dizia que algo ia acontecer essa noite. Algo GRANDE. E ela não conseguia conter seu nervosismo.

- Higurashi!

Kagome procurou por alguns instantes a fonte do som que chamava seu nome, quando finalmente se deu conta que o comunicador com a van de produção, em seu ouvido, já estava funcionando. - Sim Shippou! Desculpe-me estava distraída!

- O Maitre acabou de confirmar comigo que nosso convidado Taisho chegou! Está a postos já? Kagome?

A nossa repórter se encontrava em um estado de choque nada profissional. Adentrando a área das mesas e caminhando lentamente em sua direção, estavam os mesmos olhos que a atormentavam em seus sonhos. Os mesmos do ônibus do dia anterior.

Como ela poderia saber que eram os mesmos olhos? Bom, meus queridos, quando esses olhos, vêm acompanhados de um rosto, e de um corpo como o do espécime masculino em questão, você simplesmente não esquece.

O homem era absolutamente maravilhoso! Era alto, deveria ter cerca de 1.90, e possuía um rosto delicado, mas não menos másculo por causa disso. Muito pelo contrário! Seus cabelos de um louro-prateado tinham um aspecto bagunçado e talvez algumas pessoas pensassem que fossem compridos demais para um homem que obviamente provinha do mundo dos negócios.

E seus olhos...

Sim, voltamos novamente a questão dos olhos, já que eram eles mesmos que na opinião da nossa heroína ,completavam o visual definitivamente sexy e predatório daquele homem. Eram ambâr, e não, não estou sendo romântica já que descrever os olhos como um simples cor de mel estava fora de questão! Não quando eles emanavam daquele modo.

- Senhorita Urasue eu presumo?

Ok, o homem era maravilhoso e sua voz não era nada má também, mas seu tom era frio e zombeteiro, bem diferente dos olhos quentes, e era somente isso que faltava para que as faculdades mentais da Kagome voltassem a trabalhar devidamente.

- Pra falar a verdade não! Sou Kagome Higurashi, prazer!

Ela riu com a expressão momentaneamente desarticulada do pedaço de mal caminho.

- Sua foto na coluna não lhe faz justiça senhorita.

E lá se foi toda a sua compostura com um rubor que tomava conta da face. – Eu agradeço senhor Taisho, mas o pessoal da produção é que é realmente talentoso mesmo.

- Sesshoumaru, me chame de Sesshoumaru.

- Certo... Sesshoumaru, podemos publicar esse nome ou prefere manter o Taisho no artigo?

- Não tenho nada a esconder

- Ok, antes de começarmos deseja fazer alguma pergunta?

-Não posso dizer que não gostei da mudança, mas pensei que minha companhia para o jantar seria outra.

- Oh, certo, mas ninguém disse que eu ia jantar com você!

-Shippou pode mandar nossa convidada, por favor? A repórter sussurrou no headphone e voltando-se novamente para o rapaz, tirou da bolsa um pequeno microfone que prendeu na camisa social dele. – Esse aqui é o equipamento que usaremos para a gravação, e aquela ali disse apontando, é a sua acompanhante para o jantar. Vou apresentar vocês dois e deixa-los mais a vontade.

Kagome fitava a menina com uma ligeira pontada de inveja. Ela trajava um conjunto conservador e não possuía um corpo curvilíneo, mas estava absolutamente adorável, bem condizente com o padrão de beleza atual onde ser completamente seca era certamente algo positivo. Ela também pode perceber a forma como o rapaz ao seu lado mudou repentinamente de postura e sentiu um leve aperto na base do estômago. Realmente fora uma sorte encontrar alguém em tão pouco tempo, mas no momento ela bem que desejava ter encontrado alguém mais feia.

* * *

><p>Chegando em casa no clima nada romântico em que estava, tudo que nossa colunista realmente precisava era de sua boa amiga Absolut e algo pecaminosamente calórico e cheio de chocolate. Mas ao invés disso ela foi mesmo é recepcionada por um casal se agarrando no elevador. Sinceramente será que não dava pra eles serem um pouquinho civilizados considerando que eles estavam a menos de dois minutos de um quarto a sós?<p>

Ela nem conseguia enxergar a cara do rapaz! Não que ela fosse reconhecer o semi-depravado, já que ela havia se mudado não faziam nem duas semanas. Maas enfim... não era como se eles estivessem cientes da presença dela mesmo.

- Não se preocupe Kikyo! Já combinei tudo com o Ginta! Eu vou ficar apenas no comando do processo criativo! Ele queria mesmo tomar conta das modelos!

-Ainda não sei se gosto dessa história Inuyasha..

E, enquanto o rapaz ainda tentava calar os protestos da jovem, Kagome pode finalmente se ver livre do casal pegajoso e chegar ao seu tão querido apartamento. Seu templo.

Ok que estava mais pra templo do caos no momento, mas ela teria o final de semana para arrumar, e não era exatamente como se ela fosse receber alguma visita, então foda-se a bagunça mesmo.

Geralmente ela preferiria finalizar o artigo no mesmo dia do encontro, quando os detalhes estavam mais frescos em sua memória, mas toda vez que ela começava a digitar sua concentração se dissipava recordando dos eventos que a levaram até ali.

* * *

><p><em>Ainda havia algo que incomodava profundamente nossa protagonista. Algo que destoava na situação e que o subconsciente dela tentava trazer a tona. Não que ela fosse uma super detetive ou algo do gênero, mas ela sempre fora boa em ler o perfil das pessoas e não fazia sentido algum a VACA ter desistido tão em cima da hora.<em>

_Mas não era isso que ela deveria estar pensando agora! Seus esforços deveriam estar voltados em achar uma substituta para hoje a noite. Mas quem ela poderia encontrar faltando tão pouco tempo? Nenhuma de suas amigas concordava com a opinião da sujeita! Kagome estava pronta a recorrer a uma entidade superior quando o intercomunicador tocou:_

_- Humm... sen-senhorita Kagome?_

_Óbvio!Era isso que estava faltando! A sua secretária NUNCA fora uma pessoa tímida! Mesmo quando ela Kagome estava numa terrível crise de mau-humor, como era o caso! Algo estava errado e ela ia descobrir o que estava acontecendo! Ah, se ia! _

_Seguindo seus instintos, um dos motivos pelo qual ela era tão boa no que fazia, Kagome pode perceber através de uma busca rápida no computador a grande cagada que sua secretária havia feito – Rin você pode dar um pulinho aqui por um minuto?_

_Não sei qual a experiência profissional de vocês, mas fiquem sabendo desde já, que essa frase nunca vem seguida de algo agradável. Na verdade essa frase serve de abertura para apenas duas opções, ou você está para levar uma bronca, ou vai ser presenteado com um trabalho digno de Hércules._

_- Pois não Kagome_

_- Rin, porque você não me avisou que quando mandou o último email ontem a noite, confirmando o horário com as nossas preciosas cobaias, que você esqueceu de colocar os nomes em cópia oculta? Se apenas um deles estivesse usando um email verdadeiro..._

_- Mas eu avisei Kagome! Liguei, mandei mensagem e enviei um email pra senhora também só pra garantir!_

_- Mas então como... Kagome parou em meio a frase quando se deu conta de que continuava sem seu celular, alias não fazia ideia de onde se encontrava o aparelho desde o dia anterior. Então, mesmo que a secretária tivesse tentado entrar em contato simplesmente não faria diferença, o erro estava feito, e ela continuava precisando de uma substituta para a VACA._

_- Kagome? A menina achou por bem interromper a chefe já que ela encarava o vazio há uns cinco minutos e elas não estavam em condições de desperdiçar tempo algum - Eu tinha interfonado a respeito da van de produção, eles querem saber para onde ir.._

_- Sim! Realmente..._

_-Então, para onde eu devo mandá-los?_

_- Manda eles esperarem na garagem! Nós já vamos encontra-los!_

_- N-Nós?_

_- Sim Rin, nós!_

_- Mas..._

_- Rin se eu não estou enganada no seu currículo dizia que você trabalhou como modelo durante um tempo não foi?_

_- Sim, mas.._

_- Você trabalhava com moda de praia não?_

_- Era sim, mas.._

_- E o motivo que você saiu não foi assédio sexual?_

_- Mas como, ...quer dizer... sim...mas isso não está no meu currículo!_

_- Não, realmente não está._

_- Mas então como?_

_- Como você se sente Rin, em relação a lingerie? Como você se sente quando vê um comercial onde apenas através da exposição do seu corpo a mulher pode alcançar aquilo que deseja?_

_Kagome aguardava a resposta da secretária agradecendo aos céus por Mirok ser tão linguarudo._

_- Não me sinto confortável... não acho certo, acho degradante_

_Kagome finalmente pode suspirar aliviada, havia encontrado sua substituta!_

_- Então esta pronta?_

_- Ainda não tenho muito certeza..._

_- Eu sei que é diferente do que você está acostumada mais vai dar tudo certo! Também não é como se você tivesse outra opção..._

_- Nossa valeu! Me sinto beem melhor agora!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Então gente o que estão achando? Adoraria saber a opinião de vcs!<em>**

**_Estou tentando aumentar os capítulos mas eh taao dificil XD_**


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

- RING RING!

- RING RING!

- Já estou indo caramba!

- RING RING !

- DOIS SEGUNDOS MERDA!

- RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIING

Eram 10 horas da manhã de um sábado supostamente tranquilo. Nossa repórter já havia entregado o restante da coluna na data limite e não deveria haver nenhum motivo que justificasse um infeliz judiando da sua campainha, e de seus ouvidos.

Seu apartamento se encontrava no mesmo caos de sempre e como ela ainda não havia desempacotado todas as suas roupas, teve que se contentar com um roupão mesmo. Como isso passava exatamente a mensagem que ela queria (*caia fora!*) ela não se importou muito com o resto da aparência, isso até ela descobrir que o tal do infeliz era a sua chefe!

- Kagura? O que….

- O que aconteceu? O QUE ACONTECEU? Isso foi o que aconteceu! – Disse a mulher enquanto tacava um pequeno panfleto na direção de Kagome

Ela estava obviamente descontrolada. Seu rosto estava vermelho e não fazia sentido algum!

- Humm... um folheto de lingerie?

- SIMM! Um folheto de lingerie da TAISHO CO.!

- Taisho co.? Aquela empresa de produtos esportivos?

- SIMMMM! Aquela empresa da qual SESSHOUMARU TAISHO é o herdeiro e atual CEO! Sesshoumaru Taisho o mesmo, exatamente o MESMO, que participou do encontro com a Rin essa sexta! Aquele canalha resolveu se aventurar na indústria de lingerie ÀS NOSSAS CUSTAS!

- NÃOO! Mas como...? Quando..?

- Eu vim aqui lhe fazer exatamente essa pergunta!

- A mim?

- A você sim senhora! Porque ou essa matéria caiu do céu e solucionou todos os problemas que ele poderia ter, ou ele manipulou alguém de dentro a fazer exatamente o que ele precisava pra conseguir a simpatia do público feminino!

A não! Não mesmo! Kagome não ia fica em pé parada e deixar aquela monstra continuar a acusar sua ética trabalhista dentro de sua própria casa!

– Escuta aqui Kagura você tem certeza que quer continuar na linha que está seguindo? Eu sou a alma dessa revista! Sou o motivo pelo qual vocês têm conseguido se manter no topo! E pode não parecer, mas eu AMO o meu trabalho e respeito meus colegas. Se você acha que eu realmente faria algo parecido com isso então eu prefiro ser mandada embora do que trabalhar pra alguém que não confia em mim!

A chefe permaneceu parada durante alguns instantes e por fim pareceu concluir alguma coisa

- Você tem razão Higurashi, o que está feito está feito, sorte ou não. Foi errado da minha parte acusar você desse modo. Mas de qualquer forma precisamos tomar uma atitude senão as pessoas que realmente nos pagam pelo espaço da revista irão acabar conosco!

- E o que você propõe?

- Podíamos processar eles, mas seria uma dor de cabeça...não acho que temos como provar que ele nos manipulou. O melhor seria um acordo lucrativo.

- Mas e a coluna? Nossa integridade pode ficar prejudicada...

- Por isso que eu quero que você seja a responsável por esse acordo Higurashi. Pedirei ao jurídico que ajude você. Espero um plano de ação na minha mesa até essa quarta.

- Não podemos simplesmente impedir a impressão e distribuição desse volume? Fazemos uma edição especial mês que vêm...

- Você sabe que não podemos! Metade das bancas já recebeu a remessa...sem falar que os leitores já sabem o tema da coluna! Ia trazer apenas mais atenção para a campanha da Taisho.

- Verdade...

Dito isso a chefe finalmente pareceu relaxar um pouco. – Quarta Higurashi! Preciso disso pra quarta! Pode suspender suas outras atividades e focar nisso.

Kagome mal conseguia acreditar na sua enorme falta de sorte! Ainda bem que ela tinha contatos! Só assim mesmo para sair da grande furada em que fora metida... Mas antes banho e café! Vai que tudo não passava de um sonho?

* * *

><p>Definitivamente não era um sonho. Na verdade se fosse um sonho estava mais para um pesadelo, mas infelizmente era real mesmo. E ela fora realmente estúpida em pedir ajuda para o Mirok! Deus! O café provavelmente ainda não havia entrado na sua corrente sanguínea quando ela teve a iluminada ideia visitar o rapaz. Essa história de falta de celular ia realmente deixar suas pernas saradas.<p>

Seu plano inicial era na verdade bem simples! Mirok era dono de um pequeno escritório de consultoria legal e se ela não estivesse enganada ele já havia prestado serviço uma vez ou outra para a tal empresa. Logo ele deveria conhecer alguém que soubesse quem era o responsável pela maldita campanha de publicidade – "Deixe ele aos seus pés, porque VOCÊ, pode" – Pft, sinceramente ridículo!

Nunca que ela ia admitir que a imagem de uma mulher hiper-sexy, pisando num cara completamente embasbacado como se ele fosse um mero capacho, era realmente uma abordagem original e apelativa para o ego feminino. Nunca mesmo!

Mas o que ela não esperava era encontrar um Mirok ainda bêbado com uma calcinha na cabeça!

- Mirok, eu realmente não tenho certeza se eu quero saber a resposta... mas qual foi a do chapéu novo?

- Chapéu? Ahh sim! Hahahhahahha! Não foi nada disso K! Festinha do escritório ontem! – Falou enquanto retirava o delicado objeto rosa da cabeça

- Acho que você ainda está alto, por que não sei como uma resposta dessas iria me tranquilizar!

- Hahahahahhaa, por que você não entra? Você continua com essa mania de conversar na porta!

Kagome enrubesceu de leve. Não era culpa sua! Ela fora uma criança do interior, e mesmo morando na cidade há muito tempo, ela ainda cometia alguns deslizes de vez em quando. – Mirok, agora é sério...preciso saber se você ainda tem algum contato com a Taisho, tenho que falar com o pessoal da publicidade de lá.

- Ôo se tenho! A festa que eu fui ontem era deles!

- A festa que... MIROK! O que você fez!

- Ora o de sempre! Comi bebi! Mas a sua amiga tava lá também, então pode relaxar!

- Não é disso que eu to falando Mirok! Foi idéia sua usar a Cama de Gato pra publicidade? Nem sabia que você ainda estava trabalhando pra eles! Por que você não me avisou do Sesshoumaru? Você tem idéia do esporro que eu levei da Kagura?

- Calma Kagome! Lógico que a idéia não foi minha! Senta ai que eu explico!

A menina estava a ponto de trucidar o ex-mulherengo! Acho que a única coisa a impedia de fazer isso era uma pequena vozinha no limiar da sua consciência que insistia que não dava pra ser madrinha de casamento sem noivo.. realmente.. Assim sendo Kagome resolveu ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Hummm... por onde eu começo deixa eu ver... Ah sim! Você lembra daquele amigo meu, Inuyasha? Acho que eu sempre comentei que vocês fariam um bom casal se ele não estivesse namorando... acho que foi por isso que eu nunca apresentei vocês...

- Mirok! Para de autistar e vai direto ao ponto!

- Certo... er... Então! O Inuyasha é dono de um escritório de publicidade, a Tessaiga, eles já existem a algum tempo, mas só agora começaram a fazer nome.

- E dai...?

- Bom.. A Taisho contratou o escritório do Inuyasha pra fazer a campanha da primeira linha de lingerie deles.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?

- Bom.. o cara é meu amigão!

- Então você só foi na festa?

Esperançosa e pronta para respirar aliviada Kagome começou a pensar que afinal só poderia ser uma coisa boa Mirok conhecer o responsável, ia ser mais fácil fazer o acordo! Isso até ouvir a resposta do rapaz.

- Er... pra falar a verdade Kagome eu preciso saber quais as suas intenções com a Taisho co., por que eles me contrataram como terceiro e eu realmente não acho que eu possa discutir tudo que você precisa sem ter um representante da Taisho numa reunião formal...

- Bom! Marque a sua reunião então! Eu realmente queria era acabar com o sujeitinho que resolveu usar a gente assim! Sério Mirok! Foi baixo isso que vocês fizeram! Mas somos todos adultos, então acho mais cabível um acordo mesmo.

- Acho que podemos marcar na segunda que tal? Juro que não é tão ruim quanto você pensa K! Mas eu realmente não posso discutir isso assim...

- Ok, ok! Nunca pensei que você fosse ser tão profissional assim hahahha! Agora cadê essa sua noiva?

E, no que restou do seu final de semana Kagome pode realmente se divertir, apesar de um pouco receosa com a tal reunião de segunda. Vai que o representante da Taisho era o próprio Sesshoumaru? Ela tinha que estar bem afiada, e inteligente, e bonita, e bem... vocês entenderam.

* * *

><p>Como era de se esperar, e como acontece toda semana, segunda-feira chegou bem antes do que era desejada, e a reunião teve seu início na sede da revista. Infelizmente o pedaço de mau-caminho estava muito ocupado e não pode comparecer, mandando um vassalo feioso chamado Jaken.<p>

Mirok também estava lá, assim como o famoso Inuyasha de quem ela já não gostava já que parecia que era ele, a causa de toda essa palhaçada. Há de se convir, no entanto, que o cara era charmoso! Ironicamente seus olhos também eram de um dourado, ou eram mel mesmo e ela que estava cismada com a cor!

Seu rosto era forte e delineado por uma cabeleira preta que, embora desse a impressão de não encontrar com a escova há muito tempo, ondulava próxima as orelhas e pescoço ajudando com o visual jovial e descontraído do empresário.

Certo, o cara era bem sexy! Aquela barba por fazer em cima de seus generosos 1,90 devia de ser a perdição de muita mulher por ai! Mas ela não estava tão impressionada assim, alias depois de ver o Sesshoumaru na quinta ela duvidava muito de que fosse se surpreender assim novamente.

A mesa era redonda, trazendo uma falsa sensação de igualdade e, ao seu lado estavam sentadas Kagura, sua chefe, e Yuka, representante do Legal da revista. Quanto todos estavam finalmente em seus devidos lugares Mirok começou a reunião.

– Bom acho melhor começar do começo, disse o rapaz apreensivo com a pequena aura de hostilidade que exalava a equipe da revista – Pretendo colocar todos a par dos acontecimentos para que realmente possa haver uma parceria ente as duas empresas.

- Acredito então que seja melhor eu começar!- balbuciou o velho feioso – o senhor Sesshoumaru, um prodígio do mundo dos negócios...

- Jaken! Acho que o Mirok pode muito bem contar os fatos básicos, porque se formos esperar você descrever toda a carreira do maravilhoso Sesshoumaru não sairemos daqui nunca!

Todos se assustaram com a brusquidão do terceiro rapaz, mas concordaram internamente, querendo resolver logo a questão. Mas foi Kagura quem deu o parecer final – Queira continuar por favor senhor Mirok.

- Certo!... Então... Faz dois meses que Sesshoumaru propôs aos acionistas da Taisho que eles usassem parte do lucro dos produtos esportivos numa outra área. Ele queria usar a tecnologia que eles têm em roupas e aplicar a lingerie, o que resultaria num produto inovador e numa nova gama de consumidores. Os conservadores não foram muito a favor não, mas como Sesshoumaru é dono majoritário da compania conseguiu o que queria.

- Só que ele sabia que ia precisar divulgar e conquistar o publico logo no lançamento, senão correria o risco do projeto ser vetado logo de cara – Interrompeu novamente Inuyasha (*nossa o rapaz realmente não tinha educação nenhuma!) – E é ai que entra a minha empresa, Sesshoumaru apostou em nós da Tessaiga para que seu produto fosse um sucesso (* e metido também!)- Como o produto por si só já era diferente eu quis usar uma abordagem diferente dos anúncios atuais de lingerie, e precisei pesquisar do ponto de vista feminino, o que leva vocês a usarem lingerie!

- E a sua conclusão foi forçar um artigo numa revista em que a maioria do público é feminino? – Ops.. Kagome não conseguiu conter a sua língua a tempo, a raiva era grande demais! Aquele abusado metido!

- Ei calma ai que não foi isso que eu disse! Eu não plantei artigo nenhum! Mas eu me aproveitei dele sim! – sorriu triunfante o rapaz – Minha namorada lê essa revista, e ela adora a sua coluna, eu particularmente acho um bando de clichês! (*desgraçadooooo) Mas ela gosta! O meu prazo pra entregar o rascunho da campanha tava acabando e eu resolvi apelar e ler essa porcaria pra tentar entender a cabeça de vocês mulheres! (*grosso!) Não é esse o objetivo da Cama de Gato Kagome?

Nossa mais que filho de uma égua! E ela ainda teria que concordar com o infeliz! – Sim, o objetivo é facilitar a compreensão entre parceiros – disse completamente emburrada

- Então! Exclamou o rapaz – Você não faz idéia da surpresa que eu tive quando vi que para a próxima revista vocês iam abordar o papel da lingerie e como isso interfere na submissão ou não do sexo feminino! Sério! Foi absolutamente genial! Não tinha como eu não usar isso na campanha! Vocês praticamente imploraram por isso!

- Nós não imploramos por nada disso! Você simplesmente resolveu associar a imagem do seu CEO, que eu acabei de descobrir que vai sair na lista de solteiros mais cobiçados desse ano, como a de um cara como outro qualquer que não resiste aos encantos de uma mulher sedutora! Você nos usou sem o nosso consentimento!

Kagome estava prestes a voar no rosto daquele infeliz e talvez ele tenha percebido isso pois quando voltou a falar não parecia mais o mesmo cara, estava mais calmo

- Todos somos submissos frente a uma mulher sedutora! Se eu não acreditasse nisso não teria feito a campanha assim!

E certamente mais charmoso! Uau acho que o ambiente subiu alguns graus depois daquela frase!

- Eu cheguei a cogitar contatar a revista de vocês! Mas quando passei para o Sesshoumaru a minha ideia, nós chegamos a conclusão que correríamos o risco de tudo soar muito falso. Mesmo assim ainda precisávamos garantir que fosse ele o escolhido pela colunista

- E como exatamente vocês fizeram isso Inuyasha? Eu gostaria de saber se tem alguém na minha equipe em quem eu não possa confiar! – Sibilou Kagura, ela estava começando a ficar cansada do papo do bonitinho e sua paciência estava se esgotando perigosamente

- Não compramos ninguém Kagura se é isso que você está insinuando! Nós, no entanto, contratamos uma pessoa com experiência nisso que vocês chamam de BS. Contratamos uma pessoa que além de ser amiga minha e constantemente atuar como consultor da Taisho, não só lia a revista como já havia participado da sua coluna Kagome!

E foi então que toda atenção se voltou para o desconcertado Mirok

– É... a Taisho me contratou como consultor permanente e eu passei meus primeiros dias revendo as regras da revista e da participação na coluna. Não existe nada ali que impeça uma pessoa que já participou de ser escolhida novamente, ou então que essa pessoa ajude uma outra, e foi isso que eu fiz. A opinião que foi impressa na coluna é realmente a do nosso CEO, eu apenas mudei algumas vírgulas de lugar.

Kagome estava pasma! Não havia nada que pudessem fazer! Aparentemente eles realmente foram agraciados pela sorte! E como Mirok já havia dito, não estavam mesmo quebrando nenhuma regra explícita da publicação. Ela apenas mirava Yuka na esperança que sua advogada visse alguma brecha de barganha que elas tivessem deixado passar, mas a menina estampava no rosto uma clara expressão de derrota.

- Ahem... Jaken trouxe para si todos os olhos com o grotesco ruído – Apesar de o senhor Sesshoumaru ter seguido todas as regras da revista, lhe incomodava profundamente o modo que foram forçados a agir, e é por isso que estou aqui representando meu senhor hoje.

Meu deus! aquele senhorzinho com aspecto de sapo realmente tinha um complexo de mordomo pelo seu chefe! Chegava a ser desconcertante!

- Ele ofereceu - continuou Jaken - que vocês fizessem uma reportagem exclusiva sobre ele assim que sair a revista dos solteiros mais cobiçados. Certamente isso há de remediar a situação já que inúmeras revistas estarão interessadas por um furo desses! E vocês são um potencial parceiro para nós, não gostaríamos de azedar esse relacionamento antes mesmo dele começar.

Nossa.. o homem havia pensado em tudo mesmo! Realmente esse Sesshoumaru era de se admirar! Essa era a saída perfeita para elas e Kagome não se surpreendeu com a rapidez da chefe em aceitar a proposta. Por fim contratos foram assinados e todos puderam seguir seus respectivos caminhos.

* * *

><p>O restante da semana foi bem normal sem grandes acontecimentos, quase que entediante depois da adrenalina de segunda. Na terça ela, Rin e Kagura chegaram a receber um convite para o tal do baile dos solteiros mais cobiçados, como convidadas da TAISHO CO.<p>

Obviamente o CEO queria mostrar que levaria a parceria a sério. E uma revista como a delas não podia mesmo deixar passar uma chance dessas, a Forbes não dividia a cobertura do evento com ninguém! Mas nada poderia impedir elas de escrever sobre uma experiência pessoal, ops, foi mal Forbes!

De qualquer modo, a festa seria somente no sábado, e imagino que por isso mesmo a semana passou lentamente.

Kagome finalmente tomou vergonha na cara e arrumou as caixas em seu apartamento, logo iria fazer um mês que estava ali, somente para chegar a conclusão do que já sabia. Ela precisava mesmo era de um vestido novo! Ah sim... e seu celular realmente estava perdido.

Ela tinha tido a impressão de ter ouvido seu toque nos primeiros dias quando tentou ligar para ele mas com o apartamento limpo e nenhum sinal do aparelho seria melhor ela simplesmente comprar um novo.

Deus! Vestido de gala e celular no mesmo mês! Ela iria a falência!

Desistindo de pensar no seu deprimente saldo bancário e checar o email como já não fazia há alguns dias nossa repórter teve uma agradável surpresa

_De: morenoaltobs arroba algumacoisa . com_

_Para: kzinha123 arroba algumacoisa . com_

_Assunto: CELULAR!_

_Oi! Calma que não é spam! O endereço de email é realmente o que se esperaria de um spam mas eu sou uma pessoa de verdade ok? Perdi uma aposta e tive que.. enfim..._

_ESTOU COM O SEU CELULAR!_

_Tentei correr atrás de você logo depois do seu encontro amoroso com o poste, mas acho que minha barriga tava doendo de tanto rir._

_Você deixou cair o telefone que aliás tava sem bateria então ainda por cima tive q comprar uma meleca de carregador - não tem de q – pra descobrir como devolver esse treco._

_Então como faremos?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>**

**_Acho que posso me considerar orgulhosa com o encaminhar das coisas.. eu juro que parte do motivo que eu demoro bastante a postar eh que eu realmente tenho tentado conectar todos os pontos da historia.. serio.. TODOS! Quem ficar ligado pode ter uma boa suspeita do que esta realmente acontecendo heheheh_**

**_Por isso que esse capitulo era tão importante! Acho que as coisas começaram a ficar mais claras agora ( ou não XD)_**

**_espero que vcs estejam gostando! _**

**_viu viu os capitulos estão ficando maiores!_**

**_Bjo Bjo e ate a proxima!_**


End file.
